Dark Cupid, Ladybug got hit
by Kmbrun
Summary: As the very original title says this story will be centred on the episode Dark Cupid but instead of Chat Noir getting hit, Ladybug does! I'm not sure what else I can really say without spoilers... This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it xx I'm Rating it T, I hope I've rated it correctly
1. Chapter 1

Dark Cupid, Ladybug got hit

Author's note:

As the very original title says this story will be centred on the episode Dark Cupid but instead of Chat Noir getting hit, Ladybug does!

There was one other change that I did to the episode: On the map Max gives Kim the show states Kim's route is in Red and hers is in Yellow. Looking on the map this doesn't make sense to me (maybe a translation error?) so I switched it

This is my first ever fanfic, so please shower me with feel good vibes and helpful criticism xxx

This chapter is more of a review of the episode as the hero getting hit happens right in the middle of the episode. I like to set the scene so this is everything up to that point. I've tried to add character thoughts so its not just a boring recap. It'll at least let you see my writing style ;)

I am working on chapter two, not sure when I'll have it finished by, but once I have I will post.

And on with the story!

* * *

"In most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess, can anyone tell me why?" The teacher asked her students, she could tell that whilst some were concentrating on her and the lesson:

Rose stood up, "Because only love can conquer hate!" she sighed wishing her prince would one day come

 _And there's exhibit 'A' of a concentrating student_ "correct Rose"

A second student, Max stood up, "Technically speaking this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and..."

 _And exhibit 'B'..._ She thought, moving to quickly interrupt before it got too technical, this was meant to be about valentines day, love and poetry "Thank you Max, that's enough," _if only my other students paid this much attention_ "Adrien I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson, can you tell me what I just said?"

"That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate" He quickly recited hardily looking up from what he was writing

 _Oh_ "Very good Adrien!" The bell rang and the class started to get up, "Now everyone, don't forget to finish reading Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight. And happy Valentine's day students!"

* * *

"Hey go ahead, I'll meet you outside," Marinette said to her best friend Alya, she was burning with curiosity about whatever Adrien had been writing and wanted to finally bring up the courage to actually talk to him.

Adrien groaned as he crunched up his paper, getting up to throw it away as he walked out the door.

Marinette sighed, _Maybe I'll talk to him next time_ , a grin suddenly appeared, _At least I can find out what he was writing_ She dashed to the bin. _He was concentrating so hard on it, I wonder what it could be. It is valentines day, maybe he has a crush_ her heart may break at the thought but she could at least find a way to cheer him on.

"Well well Marinette, looking for something to eat?" The class bully, Chloe, had spotted her searching for Adrien's paper

"Maybe she's looking for better clothes!" Sabrina chimed in. The pair laughed at their nasty jokes as they walked away

'Grrr' _Why have they gotta be so mean?_

"Don't give them the time of day Marinette!" A small voice cheered her up as Tikki popped her head out of the bag, "They don't deserve it."

"Your right Tikki" Marinette began to read Adrien's poem,

 _Your hair is dark as night,_

 _Your pretty bluebell eyes,_

 _I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise,_

 _Everyday we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine,_

 _Together our love could be so true,_

 _Please will you be my Valentine?_

"Woa, that's a love poem!" Tikki sighed.

"But who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night? Bluebell eyes?"

"Er you." Tikki deadpanned.

"Hahahaha me? No way! There are plenty of girls at our school with dark hair and blue eyes!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yeah but **bluebell eyes** " Tikki pointed out her unique eye colour.

"What do you think he means by 'Strong disguise'" Marinette decided to continue dissecting the poem.

Tikki had to sigh at her chosen, "Its just poetry, it means who you are deep down inside! He wants to get to know you Marinette! He is talking about you!" Tikki whizzed around a beaming Mari as she had finally gotten through to her. But got confused when she was asked to pinch her chosen. Ah well... ok then "OUCH!"

* * *

 _I wonder what happened to make Mari this happy,_ Alya glanced at her bff, _I mean its not a bad thing but..._ She wondered how to bring the topic up, it was obviously something to do with Valentines, which meant something to do with Adrien. Lightbulb moment of her inner reporter struck as she spotted two classmates, Max and Kim. And buff manly Kim was holding a heart shaped box! She dragged Marinette over before grabbing Kim to get a closer look at the heart box and the beautiful brooch inside. "Ohh sparkly! Is that for moi?"

Whilst Kim was taken back by her sudden appearance Max started to blab, "Negative Alya, the recipient of this gem has already been determined. Its..." Kim cut him off before he could say more, with his hand on Max's mouth and a huge "Shhh, Keep it on the down low"

But too late as Alya shouted "SCOOP!" and started recording, "Kim's got a major crush! Whose the lucky lady?"

Marinette stopped her best friend before she went too far into reporter mode, "Its gorgeous Kim, she's gonna be ecstatic."

"Well technically she's still gotta accept it," Kim blushed before suddenly gasping, "What if she says no?!"

"She won't Kim! No way! Don't hold back Kim, go for it, No regrets!"

 _Wow looks like that happy energy turned Mari into a cheerleader of a sort, good for her_ Alya smiled at her friend, the cheer was just what Kim needed.

"Operation Valentine's day is underway!"

Kim started preparing for a dash across Paris to interrupt the lucky lady as Max handed him a map with two routes carefully marked out, "Her route is highlighted here in Red, yours in yellow. If you run at ten miles per hour your gonna gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here," Max pointed on the map to a bridge, "facing north-west, the third most romantic spot in Paris." The three friends gave him thumbs up, "Go, go, go!"

"Thanks you guys!" Kim dashed off.

"I know someone whose good at dishing advice who can't take some herself," Alya elbowed Mari before pointing towards the road where Adrien was getting into a car, his driver shutting the door and driving away.

"You're right, its time I told him"

"Say what?!" _I want whatever she's on!_

"I'm gonna do it! I'm going to tell Adrien my true feelings!" She stated confidently before backtracking a little bit, "Well I'm gonna write them, on a card that is.."

"Yeah!" Alya cheered her on, hoping this happy energy would last

"OPERATION VALENTINE'S DAY!" They copied Max and Kim fist-bumped and went to Marinette's home to write that love-letter!

* * *

Marinette sat down at her desk and started, 'Dear Adrien' And that's it, two words and she was stuck! She started to tap her pen and say his name over and over again; before sighing, scribbling out those two mere words and putting her head down. "I'm no good at this love letter writing thing! I sound like a total dorkasaurus!"

"Only if you use words like 'dorkasaurus'" Tikki came out of her hiding spot whilst Alya was downstairs, "Relax Marinette, I'm teasing! Speak of Adrien and speak from the heart!"

Mari smiled at the small Kwami's advice, glancing around for inspiration, "Adrien's letter! That's it, why didn't I think of it before! I'll answer his poem!"

"Marinette! Check it out!" Tikki hid as they heard Alya coming back up the stairs waving a heart shaped card for her to see.

*Gasp* "Its perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Back at the desk, letter in front, pen in hand and Alya hovering behind; Marinette hummed for a moment thinking of his poem and her answer until inspiration! Ensue the chewing of the pen, smiles and scribbling as the ink flowed onto the card.

"Don't forget to sign it!" Alya pointed out the crucial yet missing detail.

Suddenly a ladybug flew in, landing on the desk and walked across the card.

"This is a good omen!" Alya exclaimed; "Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the loooovvve department," Jokingly stringing out the word 'love' and smiling at her friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you of all people should know about ladybugs," Alya turned around and searched in her phone for a moment.

"Er, r-really? W-w-why do you say that?" Mari nervously scratched her head.

Alya found the article, "Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love. Guiding hearts on the path of devotion. It was on my blog last week." Showing the phone open on the ladyblog page in question. "You read it didn't you?"

"Er yeah, yeah of course.." Marinette (and Tikki) were thankful that Alya wasn't onto her secret identity.

* * *

"So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal.. How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!" Plagg stared at the screen filled with the Ladyblog.

"You don't know anything about love," Adrien sighed.

"Oh sure I do! I love cheddar. I love Swiss. And I love Camembert."

Adrien rolled his eyes at the tiny Kwami and went to stare dejectedly out of the window.

"Aww the poor boy is feline frustrated coz he can't finish his poem for his masked sweetheart?"

"I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face." Adrien smiled as his decision was made, "I love you," he practised saying.

"Blegh" Plagg made a face in protest of the _lovey-dovey_ thoughts Adrien was projecting "Gross! You're making me loose my appetite" Plagg chucked his piece of cheese in the air to eat before he actually did loose it.

* * *

Marinette and Alya were in a fit of happy giggles having finished the card for Adrien. They rushed downstairs eager to post it. Mari's dad, Tom offered them a candy apple before they disappeared from the cafe. "Thanks papa," Marinette went onto her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek while Alya held open the door. They dashed out whilst unbeknownst to them a newly akumatized victim soared up ahead...

* * *

"Come on Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!" They had arrived at the post box in next to no time.

Marinette nodded, straightened up and determinedly handed her friend her candy apple. Turning towards the box she held out a shaking hand, card held tight. She closed her eyes and shoved it right in!

Alya practically jumped to her friend to give her a big congratulating hug, "I did it!"

Suddenly both of their phones received a message, from none other than Chloe Bourgeois, "Chloe? Since when did she start texting us?" Alya wondered while Marinette shrugged. Then they both gasped as they saw the picture of the latest victim, a broken hearted Kim, "What a witch!"

"And I was the one who told Kim to do it... I didn't know he was talking about her!"

"Dang I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.." Of course this innocent comment threw Mari into a panic. "er I mean..." Alya tried to rectify.

"Ah what have I done?!" Panic mode had her practically shaking the box.

"Girl calm down, I was totally joking!" _kind have.._ "Adrien would never do that." Alya reassured her, before spotting the akuma; "What in the world is that?"

Dark Cupid hovered in the air looking for his next target before spotting Alya holding two heart shaped candy apples, "All hearts must be destroyed!"

The arrow hit Alya in the chest and she stumbled back, her lips turning black. Mari reached out to her friend "Alya...?" but for her troubles she got the two candy apples thrust onto her and stuck to her top "Hey seriously?"

"You're not by bff. You're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry!" Alya cackled as she ran away.

"Alya!" Marinette looked up at the akuma wondering what he had done to her bff. "I've seen that jewel some place before," she observed him, Tikki coming out to look too as there was no one about. "Its Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! This is not good!" She ripped off the candy apples from her top, "We're gotta find him fast!" They ran/floated to a more secluded place; "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Ladybug leaped across the rooftops of Paris, following Dark Cupid. He was flying fast but straight so it was more or less easy to see where he was heading, so even though she fell behind a bit, Ladybug wasn't worried in the slightest. _Of course he's heading to Chloe, kind of obvious if I thought about it._

* * *

Dark Cupid stopped to take aim at Chloe while she was arguing with some poor delivery men about the frame she had ordered, his shot was fired wildly and hit the van instead as Ladybug arrived just in time to knock it out of the way.

"Ladybug!"

"Stop Kim"

"I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid!" Kim/Dark Cupid said. The delivery men took their chance to get away from the spoilt brat and the battle, jumping in the van before you could blink. Chloe was rather upset to say the least that her demands weren't met regarding the frame, let alone that she had to leave the poster behind as Sabrina pulled her to safety. "I'll never stop," Dark Cupid continued, "If I can't have love, no one can!"

"Okay Dark Cupid I get it! Chloe may have totally burned you but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!"

"Oh yes I do and I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed! Say adiós to your loved ones. From now on you'll hate them!" Dark cupid got one of his arrows ready, and seeing this Ladybug readied her yoyo.

Ladybug knocked his arrow out of the air before it got a change to fly far. She started to leap forward on the roof, drawing closer to make it harder on her opponent. His next few arrows missed the speedy target, landing where she had been mere seconds before. But it wasn't that easy for Ladybug to hit her target either as it took most of her concentration to safely land back on the roof each time she jumped, so one of her strikes missed Dark Cupid. He instead felt the wind move near his ear as it went by him, so close that he should start to move too so it became a true airborne battle. The height gave him a true advantage and Ladybug resorted to spinning her yoyo in such a way that it became her shield.

The chase continued with Ladybug on the defence. His shots may not have been hitting her but it did cause a distraction. It wasn't much of one at first but then she misjudged a roof jump and started to slide down. She managed to hook her yoyo at a drainpipe so she could hang at the side of a building. Luck was still on her side as Dark Cupid wasn't expecting her to slip up like that, or at all. He thought she had jumped onto another roof. He flew on, looking for her.

* * *

" **If you want to continue destroying love, bring me ladybug's miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!** "

A violet outline of Hawkmoth's mask appeared upon Dark Cupid's head as the threat and ultimatum was delivered. Dark Cupid shook his head and determinedly flew on in his search of Ladybug

* * *

Meanwhile Ladybug was still silently hanging at the previous building, she watched as Dark Cupid flew away, sighing a little in relief, it was an intense battle there.

"Falling for me already milady?" Chat Noir appeared on his baton underneath Ladybug, accidentally making her jump. He was casually swinging his tail, very happy to see her on this day of the year, "I need to talk to you."

Ladybug swings down to him, "Its gotta wait, Kim's been Akumatized and is now Dark cupid..."

"Shhh," Chat Noir put his finger to her lips "I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you"

Ladybug was speechless Chat Noir was not acting his normal flirty self, well he was still flirty with the way he was holding her close but there was a seriousness in his glowing green eyes, "Ladybug, I, I love you" _I said it! I actually said it!_ Chat looked hopefully at his lady, only to turn to horror as an arrow from Dark Cupid was released, zooming towards her with no time to stop it. The force of it pushed her into Chat's arms "LADYBUG!" Chat shouted in agony, why hadn't he listened to her earlier, who was this akuma?!

"Chat, I, **I LOATHE YOU**!"

"L-Ladybug?" _What, what was that arrow?! What did it do to her?!_ " Snap out of it!"

"You're nothing Chat Noir! And nothing to me! I hate you!" Ladybug pushed him off the baton-made-ledge, smirking as her lips turned black.

* * *

Author's note:

With thanks to Droiline for some spelling corrections x


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

First of all, when writing this I realised a plot gap: How does Adrien know that it is Kim? So I changed one line in the last chapter: Ladybug swings down to him, "Its gotta wait **, Kim's been Akumatized and is now** Dark cupid..." - the six words in bold there make all the difference and now I am satisfied :)

Sorry if the first paragraph got a little too sciencey. I wanted to explain how an actual cat could survive the fall and thus its not just coz he is a hero that he survives. Also: science is cool.

I'm going to do another 'author's note' at the end of the chapter to answer the reviews.

On with the story!

* * *

Although super shocked at Ladybug getting hit and subsequently becoming his enemy, his cat-instincts kicked in at the fall. Falling from a height of four stories was no laughing matter. No matter how cat-like he looks or acts, Chat Noir is still human. His Kwami's power did give him a lot of cat-abilities though. Aerial Righting Reflex being one of them. Once his feet were facing the right way he stretched his limbs out like a skydiver (just like a cat would in this scenario) but being more than just a bit larger than a cat he needed a little extra help increasing his surface area and slowing the descent by boosting the air's drag on his body. As this was all just instinct, Adrien was more than a little glad that the suit gave him a helping hand it added extra thin leather between his chest and arms and between his legs too, turning his suit temporally into a sky diving suit. When the ground was in reach he arched his back and extended his limbs towards the ground to help absorb the impact. Survived, yet no time to celebrate. His suit turned back to normal as he stood up. He extended his hand and praying for it to work he mentally called his baton back to him. I can't believe that just worked Chat Noir thought as he stared at his baton, back to normal size and back in his hand. Ladybug went back to hanging at the side of the building. A minute long stare down occurred between the two super heroes before Chat Noir dashed away and barrel-rolled into a nearby public building to organise his thoughts.

Unfortunately that building was the hotel that Chloe's dad owned: Le Grand Paris. Where Chloe was hiding, "Chat Noir! Where have you been?! Get Ladybug in here so she can protect me right now!" She demanded, not realising that Ladybug had switched sides for the time being.

* * *

Meanwhile Ladybug ascended the building to the roof where Dark Cupid was waiting for her.

" **Offer to help her in return for Chat Noir's miraculous!"** A violet outline of Hawkmoth's mask appeared upon Dark Cupid's head once again has he had a small but private conversation with his recruit.

"I can help you crush Chat Noir, but you must give me his miraculous in return!"

"No problem," Ladybug smirked, holding up her hand to be helped up the final bit of the roof.

* * *

" **Yes...Yes! And once I have Chat Noir's miraculous, taking Ladybug's will be child's play!"** Hawkmoth was in his lair, surrounded by thousands of white butterflies gloating his success, it was a little early, but what could go wrong? He had Ladybug in his grasp and without her his akuma couldn't be defeated. Chat Noir will have nowhere to go...

* * *

Chat looked up in surprise, _why were Chloe and Sabrina still here? I mean its great that they're not outside but there are surely better hiding places..._ "You two have gotta get out of here. Like properly. This is too much of an obvious place to look for you and your friend Kim has been turned into Dark Cupid; and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here." _I really hope my guess is right, I mean nine times out of ten Chloe_ ** _is_** _the reason someone gets akumatized..._

"Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?" Chloe was as oblivious as ever to the hurt and pain she caused.

"Who doesn't..." Chat could only quietly sigh

"Oh wait I know what it could be because.. This:" Chloe pointed outside. Chat looked up, hopeful that maybe, just maybe Chloe might have realised... But no, he saw where she was pointing towards. It was a poster of him. Not him as Chat Noir but his model self. "Everyone would love to get their hands on it. Thats Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich too! He is totally into me of course as you can tell." Ugg he knew he shouldn't have signed something earlier that day. Wait, what did it say?! Chat squinted at the writing just above his signature 'To Chloé, the most wonderful girl of the universe and the love of my life' OK now he felt as sick as Plagg normally did when he talked about his Bugaboo.. _I must remember to come back later to use_ _Cataclysm on it_ Chat shuddered at the thought of the poster remaining in existence for too long.

"Its alive!" Sabrina let out a high pitched scream as the framed poster started moving through the doors and towards them.

Dark Cupid chucked the poster away that he was using as a temporary shield. _Or maybe it'll be accidentally destroyed during the battle_. Chat thought but had to abandon that idea sharpish as with Dark Cupid shooting his arrows he had to spin his baton as a shield for Sabrina (Chloe of course was using Sabrina for her shield) Chat saw an opportunity whilst Dark Cupid was reaching for another arrow and grabbed the girl at the centre of his ire, pulling her out of the hotel in a bid to get her to a better hiding place whilst he tried to figure things out.

"Get off me! Don't you know who I am?!" Chloe didn't like being manhandled out of there.

"Run Chloe, he is after you!"

Realisation set in suddenly and Chloe followed his order for a change "Daddy..."

Chat started to follow on after to make sure she got to a safe place. He may find her annoying to say the least, but a hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do. But he got stopped by Ladybug dropping in on the chase before it had chance to become a chase! So instead the ones following Chloe were Dark Cupid and Sabrina, who would follow her friend to the end of the Earth, so it would seem.

"Well well Kitty-Cat.."

"I don't wanna fight you Bugaboo!"

"Ugg that friendliness. All the nicknames.. The insistent puns.. The jokes.. So revolting! You are definitely not my friend!" She starting swinging her yoyo, gaining the momentum needed she attacked and the chase was on! Chat quickly used his baton to gain height advantage, taking this cat fight to the roofs of Paris. "CHAT NOIR I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT!" Ladybug followed. Trouble is they were both just as practised at chasing around rooftops as each other, it was kind of their hobby.

"If you wanted to go out on a date with me all you had to do was ask!" Chat shouted to his favourite lady who he saw was gaining quickly on him. But he also saw that his quick joke did have an effect no matter what she said, a blink, a shake of her head and a slight pause before she was back to chasing him.

"As if I would go on a date with you! Theres someone way better for me than a pun loving cat like you!"

 _Ok not how I was expecting my confession to go like... sigh my lovebug is in love with someone else..._ "May I paw-lease know the name of my rival?!" Chat shouted back

"If you must know his name is Adrien!"

 _There can't be that many people our age sharing my civilian name,_ he thought

"Adrien Agreste!"

 _Huh..._ "What has he got that I don't got?" _Wait, am I jealous of myself?! No run now, process later! I need to do something to get her off my tail..._

Chat took the fight back to street level, running flat out he saw opportunity in the Metro station. _If its worked once it'll work again..._ he jumped straight down, not bothering with the stairs. Luckily there was no one around so he could instantly de-transform back to Adrien Agreste. "Plagg Claws In!"

* * *

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. _Good, she didn't follow me in here_

He takes a moment or two to calm down after that mad adrenaline fuelled chase before walking to the opposite exit than the one he came in from. He peeks out making sure that his Ladybug had moved away before moving fully out into the open.

"How are you doing Plagg?"

"Got any cheese...?" was the sleepy response he got. Well that just meant he needed to find somewhere to buy some cheese quickly, good thing he had his wallet on him.

"Would some cheese bread do? I think the Boulangerie Patisserie that Marinette's family run is nearby, I could do with a treat too.."

"Sure kid, whatever you say..." Plagg sounded like he was going to sleep.

Adrien opened up the Ladyblog to see if Alya had any info on the Akuma. _Huh, nothing on the site... normally Alya would be following the akuma like crazy and live-streaming it all. I hope nothing has happened to her_ "Say Plagg,"

"Hmm?"

"What do you reckon has happened to Ladybug? She's not been akumatized has she?"

"Impossible kiddo. Hawkmoth, as he is can only akumatize one person at a time. The akuma probably has an ability that lets him control people. It'll wear off once Kim reverts back to normal"

"What do you mean by as he is? You mean Hawkmoth could get stronger?"

"Well yeah but also no. Currently Nooroo is being forced to obey. Theres no balance." Plagg sees Adrien still looks down, "Hey cheer up kidd, you'll get your Lady back!"

*Sigh* "Yeah but she's not my lady is she, she doesn't like me like that"

"Were your ears not working properly kid? I heard her loud and clear. She likes Adrien Agreste. Thats you!"

"You know as well as I do that thats not the real me Plagg," Adrien continued to sigh forlornly, "Its just a face, a front for my dad to be the perfect son..." Plagg had no response to that so he just floated up to nuzzle his kitten's cheek affectionately. "Thanks Plagg." Adrien smiled a little, "You had better hide though, we're nearly there."

 **THUD**

Plagg had hid just in time as, unless Adrien was mistaken, that was the sound of a person jumping down from a height behind him.

He slowly turned around. _Well I suppose this is the lesser of the two evils._ It was Ladybug. Her lips were still pitch black and she had the darkest scowl on her face. Except... it wasn't aimed at him. Whilst he was wandering he had been thinking about Dark Cupid and his powers. Evidently as it was Valentine's day and his name was now Dark **Cupid** , Kim had been rejected and wants others to feel the same pain. Same old Hawkmoth... And yet Ladybug wasn't looking at him how she did earlier, when he was Chat Noir that is.

"H-hi Ladybug." Adrien blushed. Where did all his Chat Noir confidence go when he was his civilian self?

"You?!"

"Me Mi-er-Ladybug?" _Don't slip up and call her MiLady like Chat would! She hates Chat..._

"Have you seen him?"

"Who? The akuma?"

"Ha! Who cares?!" Dark-Ladybug smirked, "I'm after the kitty."

"Chat Noir? But don't you need to er you know, de-evilise him?"

"Dark Cupid isn't doing any harm that I can see." Ladybug sniffed, "unlike that blasted cat!" Ladybug turned red with anger (or so it seemed) at the thought of her partner.

"W-What did he do?"

"What did he do?! What didn't he do! I must find him! He's a bad, bad kitty who need to be caught and punished. I will be the one to find him, he won't get away with playing around any more!"

"er playing around? With what?" Adrien was honestly flabbergasted

"MY HEART! How dare he say such... I don't care about him; he was nothing more than a partner and then he says... Ahhhh!" it was no longer clear if she was red with anger or embarrassment. She couldn't even tell his civilian self the three words his hero self had said. 'I love you'.. "I'll find him, tie him up so he can't get away and take his miraculous!"

 _Well okay then, thanks for the warning.._ "Why are you so full of hate Ladybug?"

"BECAUSE HATE CONQUERS ALL!" Ladybug all but shouted it for all of Paris to hear. She spun her yoyo around, catching hold of a street post she continued on her hunt for Chat Noir, not knowing that moments ago she was talking to him.

* * *

Adrien sighed, "I hate to burst your bubble but hate doesn't conquer all, love does. And I loved you Ladybug..."

He went into the Patisserie to buy the cheese bread for Plagg and a croissant for him.

"Be careful out there young man! Theres another akuma attack!" Marinette's mum Sabine said, her voice laced with worry for her daughters classmate (and crush)

"Don't worry my dear, Ladybug and Chat Noir will have things back to normal in no time," Tom went to hug his wife, before looking back at Adrien, "But hurry home all the same ok?"

"Of course Monsieur Dupain-Cheng," Adrien respectfully said, all the while thinking how to get Ladybug back...

* * *

Five minutes later they were at a park, eating their snacks. "Plagg how can we defeat Dark Cupid without Ladybug?"

"Can't." Plagg said around a mouthful of food.

"Sigh... if only I had seen it coming, Ladybug wouldn't have gotten hit and be under some kind of spell..."

"Now't you can do about the past. What's done is done." Plagg continued eating, "If you want her back why not just break the spell?"

"B-break the spell! Plagg if there was a way to break it couldn't you have said so earlier?!"

"You wouldn't like it anyway in your state of 'woe is me, Ladybug likes the wrong me'."

"W-What?! As if! What is it?"

"You would have thought of it if you were how you normally are." Plagg turned away back to his favourite activity: eating.

"Plagg..."

"Fine, fine. Ya just gotta think back to class."

"School? But how can this be solved by school work?"

"Just think back to what you were learning about or discussing today."

Adrien nibbled at his croissant _What could the kwami mean..._

No matter how Plagg acted he was watching Adrien closely, he wondered how long it would be till it clicked, and more importantly his reaction. _Bingo!_ Plagg thought as his chosen turned red.

"We were talking about how to break curses in fairy tales..."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" Plagg was unable to conceal his mirth, he could almost hear the echo of what his teacher had said earlier: 'in most fairy tales the prince breaks spell by kissing the princess'

"Plagg I'm serious! Can I break Dark Cupid's 'spell' on Ladybug with a k-kiss?"

"Only one way to find out lover-boy." Plagg smirked.

"No!" Even his ears were red at this point, "She will hate me for sure if I kiss her without her permission. There has to be another way." Adrien went silent as he tried to think but all that came to mind was the various scenarios a kiss could go wrong.

"Well kid? Whats this other way then?"

"I-It'll come to me. Finished eating?" Plagg swallowed what was left in one huge bite "Plagg Claws Out!"

* * *

 _Where is she...?_ After transforming into Chat Noir he roamed the streets (or rather rooftops) of Paris. He searched both high and low looking from his advantageous viewpoint. He could see all the chaos of broken hearts Dark Cupid was leaving behind.

A confused gentleman, dripping after being shoved into the river Seine. Another had a chest full of cake. Petals stuck to a man, both in his hair and clothes, after he had destroyed the once romantic bouquet of flowers. A young man crying on the side street. A woman with dark lips chasing a man who looked frankly terrified. A couple of toddlers crying in the park after being abandoned by the parents, having been hit by the arrows their love for their children had turned dark. Two girls having an atypical catfight, showing no signs of stopping. Chat was ever so tempted to stop on a number of occasions but he had a mission to find Ladybug. Well he did stop on one occasion, but it was more for entertainment purposes as Sabrina stood tall over a wailing Chloe, their positions reversed for once as

 _Wait, what was that?_ Chat halted as an oh so familiar sound came from behind. It was Ladybug's yoyo. _At last! But if we fought here we could damage a lot of buildings or accidentally hurt people. What if Ladybug doesn't change back to normal? We won't be able to heal everything..._ With that in mind he raced off away from the buildings and crowded areas.

Just as he was nearing a destination (of sorts) he felt string from her yoyo wrap around his leg, halting him mid air and somewhat tying him around a lamppost. Dark Cupid wasn't far behind Ladybug and they slowly sauntered over to him, victory in hand.

" **Yes! Yes! Get Ladybug to retrieve the miraculous! How ironic it would be...** " Dark Cupid got another message from Hawkmoth.

"Ladybug, his miraculous!" he ordered.

"With pleasure," Ladybug smiled, walking closer to her trapped partner, "I'll find out who you are Chat Noir. Your little secret will be out of the bag. Then I can purrhaps play with your heart like you have mine..."

"Hey the pun game is my gig!" Chat had to think fast as he was a stuck kitty "Well if you want it my miraculous is right here," he wriggled his hand, somehow the string had tied him up in a way that meant his hand was near his chest. "Come and get it!" he dared.

She took the bait and came closer.. _Just a bit more..._ Chat thought, judging the distance. _You had better be right Plagg!_ "I'm sorry Ladybug" he reached out his hands and pulled her closer still. He had been faking how tied he was.

"No!" Ladybug's eyes widened as she realised too late what he was trying to do yet couldn't get away as his lips touched hers. The moment lasted in multiple frames of time for Chat. Hours as he had dreamed of this for so long, to hold her close, hands in her hair and kiss those beautiful lips. And yet seconds at the same time as he knew she didn't really want this. He had forced it upon her. This was a violation to her.

But even though it wasn't right Chat could feel her relaxing against him and he knew, he just knew it had worked. It had to of worked. So caught up in the moment he had closed his eyes without realising it. He pulled away and opened his eyes.

"Huh?!" She blinked, "Wha? What am I doing here? C-Chat?!" She quickly untied him.

 _Yep, it worked._ But Chat had no time to fill her in on the details. "No time! Quick use your Lucky Charm!"

She did so quickly. She may be confused but he was her partner and she trusted him fully. "A candy apple?" her wits had not fully recovered.

Chat took the initiative and knowing just how sticky those things can be he threw it at the akuma. His aim was true and it landed on the enemy's head.

Dark Cupid should of just left it there, annoying as it may be, but instead instinctively grabbed it with his dominant hand. It stuck for a while to the new location but nothing a little shaking didn't solve.

"Looks like you've got yourself into a sticky situation!" _Puns were definitely his thing_ Chat thought triumphantly.

Dark Cupid had had enough of the puns. He went to fire an arrow at his opponents, aiming at Chat this time, thinking to shut him up. But Chat was right about one thing: it was a sticky situation, it had made his hand so sticky he couldn't fire any arrows! He looked around for a way to clean his hand

"Chat Noir, the fountain!" Ladybug's wits had recovered it seemed.

"On it!" Chat Noir raced forward, "CATACLYSM!" he destroyed the fountain just as Dark Cupid reached it.

"Now for the akuma!" the heroes synchronised. Both in words and actions as they looked Dark Cupid's way. Their teamwork was impeccable as ladybug caught him so he couldn't escape and Chat Noir pounced. He got the brooch and threw it to his partner, "Happy Valentine's day." he quipped like usual

"Aww you shouldn't have!" Acting like it was a real gift before dropping it on the floor with an exaggerated 'oops' stamping her foot on it to release the dark butterfly. "No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilise!" she yelled as she caught it in her yoyo to purify it. "Gotcher! Bye bye little butterfly" They watched the now white butterfly flutter off for a moment before: "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she threw the candy apple into the air, it turned into millions of little ladybugs which whizzed across the city healing all.

"Pound it!" They celebrated before ladybugs earrings started to beep and she moved to start her get away.

"Wait! Ladybug, about what I said earlier.."

Ladybug sighed almost not wanting to admit to it but: "Before you say any more I kind of don't know what you said to me..."

"What?"

"The last thing I remember before seeing you tied up by my hand was chasing after Dark Cupid. He was after Chloe, she had broke his heart.." she shook her head at the heartlessness of the situation. Why couldn't Chloe be nicer to those around her? "Whatever the arrow did to me also made me forget everything from a few minutes before till you broke its hold on me. How did you do that anyway?"

"I.. er.. Look my ring is flashing! I better dash before the cat's outta the bag, if you know what I mean." Chat cheekily winked as he ran away. That question could get awkward fast!

"...I guess I'll ask later then." Ladybug shrugged as she too went to find a secluded spot to de-transform.

* * *

Once home Marinette turned to her kwami, "Tikki, do you know what happened? I can't remember any of the fight. Apart from the last bit of course. Did the miraculous cure fail?"

"Its never failed before, can't see why it would now." Tikki quickly answered, "Oh look at the time, so sleepy, I'm off to bed!" she exaggerate a huge yawn before leaving her chosen to ponder alone.

* * *

"She, she doesn't remember..." Adrien had gotten home in a daze.

"Its a good thing though right kid?" Plagg tried to console

"How?" Adrien let out a despondent sigh

"You can do a take two of wooing her and sweep her off her feet and kiss her properly and.."

"It doesn't matter any more..." Adrien turned his back. "She doesn't like me. She may not remember but I do.. She doesn't like Chat, she likes Adrien."

"Last I checked you are Adrien!" Plagg tried again

"You know what I mean Plagg. She likes the wrong side of me. A pretty boy, a fake, a mask I wear. Which is laughable considering the real me is the one who wears the mask and black leather." his next words were muffled by the pillow as he lay face down in bed "I wonder why she can't remember though..."

At this Plagg could only give up. _This will only last so long. He'll bounce back on his feet in no time. And as for her memories I have a feline my other half had something to do with that..._

He got a knock on the door and Nathalie entered carrying a cardboard box filled with cards. "Happy Valentine's Adrien." She looked worriedly at her young master. She rummaged through the box and picked out a few lovely looking cards to put on his desk for him to read later. _Maybe some of these will cheer him up..._

* * *

It had been a whole week since Dark Cupid had wreaked havoc ruining most people's Valentine's day. Miraculous Ladybug could only do so much. Much to everyone's dismay the gifts, cakes and flowers that had been destroyed in fits of akumatized rage had not been repaired. Most took it as an opportunity to flock to the Ladyblog as this had never happened before.

Adrien however could only sigh on a daily (or more) basis. His patrols with Ladybug had been awkward to say the least. He had made excuses that he had more homework than normal and to wrap patrol up quicker they should patrol opposite ends of the city. Ladybug had accepted believing that giving him space would be best but all it had done was provide too much space to think. His body moved on autopilot as he leaped across Paris, all the while thinking of that day...

Autopilot got him through his normal activities of fencing, photo shoots and school too. Or so he thought. Truth is his cloud of depression was so obvious yet no one knew how to break it up.

 _Enough is enough dude!_ Nino stared after his best friend in worry. He motioned to Alya silently. She nodded as they silently agreed on an unspoken plan to get answers. They set off to find him.

It wasn't hard, he hadn't got very far. A quick jog from the allies of friendship and they were in reaching distance. Nino put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Dude, enough. Spill whats been getting you down all week?"

"And don't you dare say 'its nothing'! You've been down ever since Valentine's day." Alya said before gasping, "That's it! Valentine's day! You got hit by Dark Cupid!"

Adrien sighed, he could tell they wouldn't let him be until he said, that or they'll keep guessing and Alya was so close anyway; "It wasn't me that got hit, it was my friend. It was right after.. after I had confessed to her. She attacked me and said..." he couldn't go on.

"Duuuude she was obvs under the akuma's spell. No sweat." Nino grinned thinking it an easy solution.

Adrien shook his head, "She likes someone else.."

Alya then gets right in his face and practically shakes him, "get out have you seriously NOT been on the ladyblog at all this last week?!"

Adrien normally read each article the moment he could have time to do so had been avoiding it. How could it help him? Everyone would have surely lost their memories as well, just like her.

"Adrien, Adrien, Adrien..." She tutted at him, "I may not have been able to get a video like normal but my blog has been flooded with stories all this week, and they keep coming! From what I can tell if your girl was attacking you as much as you say then she must really have it bad for you. Like seriously!"

"Yeah man, check out the Ladyblog before this pessimism continues much more!"

* * *

Author's note:

Special thank you to Droiline and Touston who both helped me with small fixes such as spelling and grammar.

OMG you guys thank you so much for your reviews! They all made my week so great and helped me kick writers block out the window. Wow so many follows! I hope ya'll liked this chapter!

 **Fairydaisypou** : I had meant to update this sooner, I had a whole weekend empty just perfect for writing. But then in re-watching 'The Bubbler' I got thinking about Adrien's birthday and then my Saturday was used up with writing a little one shot lol. Sunday I was all _I will write_ but then realised I needed more puns so filled the day with research instead. Afterall this _is_ centred on Chat Noir! And here we are! Unsure if chapter three will be as quick but I'll try :D

 **Kayla** : I feel honoured that you like my story. I will say no to re-posting as a similar word document. **YES** to drawing it out and dubbing it, bringing it to life, with half credit to me. Story credit shall we say. Drawing and dubbing is at least half of the work too ;) I hope you like this chapter as much as the first and still wish to do so x Will there be a way to give me a link to your work if you do choose to dub it?

 **ShippingQueen477** : I'm glad you like it xx So who do you ship? LadyNoir? Ladrien? MariChat? Adrienette?

 **SailorMew4** : Has it turned out good in the end ;)

 **BDemon1995** : Thank you very much!

And now: mini spoiler for chapter three: it'll be centred on the Ladyblog! Lolz bet you didn't see that coming :p

But seriously if you want to have input on chapter three it is going to be filled with various tales of people after they got hit by Dark Cupid. I do have ideas already, but as it might be fun/interesting to see what you guys come up with I'm putting this spoiler here. I won't say my main aim of the stories (unless you want me to, hit me with a PM if so) as that would be too spoiler-y unless I've made it obvious...

I will give credit in the author note at the bottom of chapter three to any you come up with x


	3. Chapter 3

If you looked up at the Eiffel Tower you might be able to spot a lone hero sat up on one of the iron platforms. His legs dangling down and eyes cast over the city he and his partner protected. It was a patrol night and he was awaiting her arrival with the occasional sigh. All week he had been keeping his distance, or at least trying to. He still ran straight out into danger to the akuma attacks and protected her but not wanting to get hurt he stayed away otherwise. Patrols though, they were hard. Ladybug could definitely tell something was up with him; she had mentioned a roof top run (for fun) he made some lame excuse before suggesting to patrol a different section of Paris that night. They were almost cringe worthy. I mean come on: 'pulled a muscle'? He was Chat Noir for cats sake! It was almost as bad as the constant bathroom excuses... Just what excuse was he going to use this time? He was just glad Ladybug hadn't questioned him too closely. Space. Space was what he probably needed to get over the heartbreak...

 **BOOM!**

Chat's ears perked up at the sound of the explosion and he wasted no time in dashing towards what he could only assume was another akuma attack, especially since the smoke looked purple and glittery. It wasn't long before Ladybug was running beside him, as if she had been there all along. Their partnership was strong as ever, even with the distance he had put between them the past week. They ran closer to the akuma and once it was in sight they looked over at each other and with the silent communication that they were so good at they decided to split off to observe and come at the akuma from opposite sides.

The Akuma was a woman with a flowing mane of varying shades of pink and purple with two ears poking out, only just visible, and a crown resting on top. Her huge wingspan near doubled her size, and those wings weren't just for show as she had been seen flying high above the city. She had knee high purple boots which had a glittery base going from dark to light at the top of the shoe. Her gloves matched the boots. The pink top she wore was relatively simple, yet a ribbon round her waist and a contrasting ruffle skirt set her outfit as one that could have potential on a runway. A sharp deadly looking horn, yet highly decorative with gems spiralling it completed her look. Chat could imagine Ladybug eyeing up the assemble, she had said she had aspirations to be a designer after all. She was quite a unique akuma and even without the sudden shout out of her name: "I am the Alicorn! And I am NOT too old for any show!" It was an easily guessable one, but what wasn't as easily guessable was where the butterfly was hiding. Jewellery – numerous. Horn – shiny and dangerous. Wings – speedy flight! They had by now circled twice, all the while dodging blasts sent from the horn and helping citizens get away.

"You had better hand over your miraculouses as I am the Alicorn and Alicorns have the most powerful magic there is!" Shot after shot was fired, her aim was improving.

The heroes caught each others eyes and headed away a little to plan.

"Ideas?" asked Ladybug.

"The crown." Chat had to admit he was slightly out of breath. He caught Ladybug's look so explained a bit more. "Its from the official My Little Pony merc, Twilight's crown."

"Of course! Thats why it looked familiar!" she blushed and somehow felt the need to add: "Er this girl I babysit has been watching the show.."

* * *

With an object in mind to destroy they headed back to the danger. Once close Ladybug used her Lucky Charm. Confusion was held for a while as they stared at the My Little Pony merc that appeared in her hands. Thankfully it wasn't long till Alicorn spotted it and came close gasping at how hard it was to get and limited (etc) Chat casually took the crown as it was in reach and cataclysmed it to bits, it wasn't as fragile as it looked.

"Pound it!"

Chat was about to disappear but Ladybug shouted after him, she was bothered at how he had been the past week yet the fight had proved that their teamwork was as strong as ever, "Chat!" He looks back, "I hope that whatever is bothering you gets resolved soon. I don't like seeing you like this. We're still a team you know. You can talk to me."

Chat's eyes softened for a moment before he hears his ring beep and he dashes away for real. _Maybe I should go onto the Ladyblog like Alya said... Yeah, I'll do it tonight._

* * *

"Yo peeps! Alya here bringing you the one and only Ladyblog!" Alya voice was heard loud and clear on the video as she introduced the topic of the thread Adrien had clicked on. "Today we are talking about the latest Akuma attack: Dark Cupid! I don't have any shots of the action sadly as I was hit by his arrow almost straight away. So I am relying on **you** to tell me and everyone else here your stories!" Alya excitedly pointed at the camera before continuing to explain how, "You should see links below, to submit your video or to post your story, which ever floats your boat," she winked, "Another link is to watch or read the submissions. And I may have told a white lie earlier as I have got my own video in there too. No spoilers though.."

* * *

Adrien clicked the link to see what others submitted. The first post of course was the blogger herself. It was also the first one he clicked on. The next ones he decided would be chosen at random. There were simply too many posts to see all of them. The screen filled up with Alya once again, as energetic as ever.

"Heya peeps! So you've found your way to my experience of Dark Cupid. I am so glad my bbf forgives so easily; I might have destroyed one of her tops when I got hit by an arrow! I tossed some candy apples at her and they stuck to her. That was rather too mean dark me! But the next thing that happened after I got hit was more interesting and thats what I'm going to focus this video on. The darkness focused on the next big love in my life: Ladybug!" The screen cut in two so you could still see Alya but the other half was filled with pictures and gifs of Paris' favourite heroine. "I had gotten all the way back home and saw one of my posters of Ladybug and thats when I started to film:" The screen changed from Ladybug to a picture of dark-Alya, "As you can see the lips are a sure give away that I had been hit. But I also had such a frown that I can't believe I don't have any permanent wrinkles on my face from it!" She joked. "The other sign was my voice, watch this clip that I edited together:"

The screen focused on the dark-Alya side as it played a short clip. "Ladybug should come out of the shadows, why hide yourself? Who are you underneath? If we knew we would be able to help you! Think of how much easier it would be! Are you shy?! Is that it? Do you-"

"And CUT!" normal Alya was back and had stopped the video, leaving all to wonder what was said next. "And that is my story! I can't wait to hear yours!"

 _Wow_ Adrien thought, _the only other time Alya has acted this way was when she was turned into Lady Wi-Fi... Lets see what others have to say._

He opened tab after tab and started to learn about what happened last week.

* * *

"Well," A young girl started off saying, she was probably not much older than Adrien. She wore casual clothes in the video, jeans and a flower-motive top. "I had spent the past week researching my crush. What type of chocolates he liked and when to give it to him, that sort of thing." She sighed, "He's like a prince of the school, such kindness, his gentle gaze, the way he helps everyone... He is perfect! He helps out at the library after school every other day. So I waited for him outside. He saw me and walked towards me. Even his walk is dreamy, so graceful. Then Dark Cupid saw us just as I was going to hand my carefully wrapped gift and thats when I got shot by his arrow. It didn't hurt, but it did surprise me. So much so that I was knocked to the ground. My prince helped me get back up, commenting on how black lipstick was such a bold move he accepted my chocolates then we parted."

The girl looked ruefully towards the camera, "I guess my love was superficial... Probably a good thing as next minute he got hit by an arrow too. He didn't fall over but yelled at the sky and ran away. I couldn't tell what he shouted. Maybe the name of his love?"

* * *

The next video featured a couple. Just like the other videos they were dressed casual, although the lady had done her make up and her hair was neatly styled in a bun

"It was Valentines, so after my parents came to collect our children we went onto our balcony where we had set out a romantic picnic to share between us." The lady started saying.

"It was going so well too. My wife's quiches and tarts were sublime as always."

"And the bottle of champagne my dear husband chose is one of my absolute favourites."

"We were having such a good time. Its not often we have the time to ourselves like that.."

"But then Dark Cupid spotted us as he flew by. I got hit first. Then my husband after a few minutes."

"It was so strange... Nothing happened. I mean really! After getting hit we just looked up at the akuma, who smirked at us by the way, like he was waiting for something to happen. But when we looked at each other all we could do was laugh at the ridiculous black lip stick make over he had given us."

"Later on we checked the Ladyblog to see what had happened and found that we were sort of the odd ones out, everyone else attacked other people. Especially the ones they loved. I guess this means we aren't in love? But still I feel happy in his company."

"And I in hers."

"We are two people who live together, have children, and get on very well. We are trying to make sure this doesn't affect our future and we're communicating as strong as ever.

* * *

"Its not me who was attacked but a darling cutie tough guy at my college." This video featured a young guy who was the outrageously stereo typed gay. "It was adorable you see, he had just been hit by Dark Cupid's arrow, not sure how or when as being the tough guy that he is he isn't the type to romanticise someone and all those poor dears who got hit were all in the midst of romantic endeavours, bless them. He came charging at me like a rhino, I was besides myself with terror to be completely honest. His hands were tight fists and he swung them widely at me. He hasn't the best aim bless him so instead of me taking a beating, it was his poor hands as they hit the walls and the like. He was shouting at me next asking why I never looked his way, was he not good enough for me and the like. Well I blushed red as a plum tomato! I didn't think he thought of me as a potential partner, heck I thought he was straight! After he was back to normal we had a nice long talk and are giving it a shot. Really he is so adorable, I'm so glad he got hit by that akuma's naughty arrow!"

* * *

"I know not everyone is close to their parents, the relationship I have with mine surprises my friends as we're more like sisters or best friends than mother and daughter, but its true. She is the best. The world to me. We do so much together. Even when I moved out, I still set aside a day a week just for me and her. Holidays, dinners, films, spa days, Netflix, everything. Nothing would separate us. My boyfriend understands us (so he said) but I think the affect Dark Cupid had on me shocked him a bit. We were in the middle of our Valentines date when I got hit. But instead of turning on my man, like both him and Dark Cupid expected I whipped out my phone and verbally attacked my mum! I, I'm too shocked at myself to repeat what I said, I'm still trying to make it up to her. She said I don't need to, but I feel so guilty. She didn't know at the time that I had been hit so I can only imagine what she must have thought... I feel like she's forgiven me way too easily. Haha my boyfriend on the other hand is still sulking and moaning to his friends about it. He didn't believe how deep my bond with my mum is. He does now but..." The video cut off with the woman looking a bit lost at what ever she was thinking in regards to the mum/boyfriend/her feelings problem.

* * *

"My bff walked in on me destroying a signed poster she had recently acquired." the ginger haired girl's back was turned so you couldn't fully tell who it was but Adrien guessed it could only be one person. "But the damage wasn't reversed when it was all over... Why... why... She hates me now... What can I do to make it up to her... Ladybug, why didn't you reverse it?" _I need to make sure she's ok..._ Adrien thought shaking his head, which felt lighter than it had in days. He started to click away from the videos only to find another one pop up automatically.

* * *

"Yo peeps! You ready to hear my conclusion to Dark Cupid's powers?!" You could visibly tell that the young blogger was filled with excitement and energy, "Listening to you guys has given me the **best** theory! I've set this video to appear only after you have seen some of the other posts so that you can attest as to if my theory is right or wrong!" Adrien was impressed with her skill on her blog, it was either that or she had some help from a certain knowledgeable classmate of theirs..

"Anyone who attacked someone else it was always someone they loved! And I mean deep down love; we can tell by some of these accounts that crushes don't count. In fact those that got hit when around their crush either turned on their friend or they acted normal. The ones that turned on a loved one, though the words or actions were pretty harsh it sort of proved that that person was first in their mind. Some had been called by their loved one just to have hate thrown at them!

Its been a game changer guys! People have been realising just how serious their love is! People have broken up, moved on or fallen deeper into cupid's embrace. Literally! The restaurants of Paris have been packed!

So my advise for the day of Dark Cupid: the worse you got hurt the more that person actually likes you. Man those akuma's are twisted...

Most people just got harsh words. Not that many had their possessions vandalised but there was enough there that makes me see that they had a higher form of love in them. After realising this I went to interview some hard-workers at A&E. Turns out some had their love twisted so far that they attacked their spouse! Perhaps those ones were soul-mates? Thankfully their cuts and bruises vanished after Ladybug's miraculous cure, but just imagine the counselling you'd have to go through after attacking your true love.."

* * *

Adrien sat back in his chair. He had been watching video after video, post after post. He didn't care what time it was. He had found his answer.

"Plagg"

"Yea kid?"

"She said she liked Adrien Agreste... But when she ran into me as Adrien all she could say was about catching Chat Noir..." All Plagg could do was agree whilst Adrien slowly said his conclusion, "And when I was Chat she attacked me... The Ladyblog said that only the truest lovers got attacked..." A grin was appearing on Adrien's face, "She loves me. She really truly loves me! Me Plagg! The real me!" Plagg purred, happy that his kitten was looking up again.

* * *

Author's note:

Special thank you to Droiline who managed to find a spare moment in busy university study life to beta read the first two sections of this chapter - the rest wasn't beta read unfortunately so if you spot anything she and I missed, please mention so I can update this. Let me know if you wish to beta read chapter 4 (once done)

This took waaayyyy longer to write than it should have! I am so sorry :(

I'll try to make sure the next (and last – had only planned for 4 chapters) is a lot sooner than this. I kept getting writers block on the stories. Haha, I had written the beginning and end to the chapter pretty quick. Time went on and it was still a lot shorter than I liked, but didn't want to keep you guys waiting too much longer. I will perhaps add more if I think of any extra stories, or if stories get donated to me for use in this chapter..? No one took me up on the offer to have your donated stories in this, not too late to get inspired for it, you will get credit inputted too ;)

Reviews:

 **Maryam:** Thank you xx Chat and Plagg are my favourite duo so heres hoping for more of them in season 2 (I like Ladybug too but Chat is...Chat!)

* * *

Edited for spelling. Special thanks to a **Guest** on 24th November and **athenaincarnate** on 6th December


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien couldn't sleep any longer. Sure it was 5am and still pretty dark but he felt so alive after last night's realisation.

His Lady liked him.

He grinned, filled with energy. Almost buzzing he decided to burn some off with the climbing wall on the side of his vast room. He reached the top surprisingly fast and so retraced his feat till he was back on the floor. It was no good. Still too much energy.

Adrien glanced around searching for his next outlet.

Plagg. Fast asleep, as far away on the scale of energy level as possible. He was curled up on a cushion by the bed. So cute but Adrien would never admit to that.. Calculating in his mind as to when Plagg last ate some Camembert cheese.

"Plagg... Wakey wakey.." Adrien gently shook the sleeping kwami.

"Huh? Why ya wake me up for?"

"I need to go for a run."

"So? Ya got a treadmill in the gym two doors down. Enjoy..." Plagg turned around to get comfy again

"No, I need a proper roof top run." Adrien grinned apologetically "Claws out!"

"No kid, its way too early...!" Plagg protested as he was sucked into the ring. A flash of green lit the room momentarily and he reached above his head to check his ears were in place as was his habit. It didn't take long before Chat Noir was racing across the roof tops of Paris. He was laughing as he did one daring jump after another, the occasional use of his baton was sometimes needed when he dared too much. Even so the grin never left his face and he yelled out fearlessly as if letting the city know that he was back.

Unbeknown to him he actually passed right by Ladybug's home, who for a rare change was awake. She was getting some fresh air on her balcony to try to clear her head. She had been thinking of her dearest partner most of the week, filled with worry. It was almost a case of 'speak of the devil and the devil will appear', except it was Chat Noir not devil. She watched him for a minute before grinning, "Tikki, spots on!" She quickly finished her transformation and leapt out to join him.

Side by side they ran occasionally sparing a glance at their grinning partner. It was exhilarating!

"Yahoo!" Chat Noir yelled as he free-fell down a building before stretching out his baton for safety. Ladybug followed suit.

They had started off with no destination in mind but then suddenly they were at the Eiffel Tower.

Destination found.

They raced up to the top, though Ladybug had 'let' her partner win she would later say. Dangling their legs casually over the edge they took their time to simply watch the sun rise fully.

They had 15 minutes or thereabouts of this silent reprieve until Chat Noir's Baton started to beep. "My... Er, someone will be coming to check I'm awake soon..." he sighed and sprung back up to his feet.

"Chat!"

He turned to look at his Lady before he really had to go

"I'm glad to see you looking happier Chaton." Her words lit up another grin on his face.

"Will you be free later tonight?"

"For you, always. Shall we meet back here at 5pm?"

His departing grin was all the answer he gave and all that was needed.

* * *

"Hey dude glad to see you looking more like you!" Adrien's best friend Nino slung an arm around him in a one arm hug.

"Haha so am I. Thanks for being there for me." he returned he hug.

"Anytime my man."

Before long the entire class had arrived and the lesson had begun. For Adrien it was as if a veil had been lifted and he could see clearly what he had obviously missed all week. Sabina was cozying up to Chloe even more than usual and her attire was filled with all the mix-matched gifts that she had received from her best friend in the past, as if to remind Chloe of the friendship they had. Chloe however looked even more snobbish than usual. Her whole body-language was pointedly looking away from poor Sabina whose bag looked like it was bulging from both her own school books and Chloe's. Behind him he could hear whispering from the girls, Alya and Marinette. They were being too quiet for him to properly hear them so he could only wonder what was being said. Towards the back of the class on the other side was Max who was tinkering with something under the table. Strange, normally he pays avid attention in class Adrien shrugged to himself. Must be important. As for Adrien, he certainly wasn't giving class the full attention it needed. Over the time that he (as Chat Noir) and Ladybug had worked closely together he had gathered a few clues, namely that she went to the same school as him. Never before had he tried to actually find her but today he just couldn't help looking towards each of the girls, trying to match them up to the strong, confident woman he had come to love. He shook his head and sighed. My Lady doesn't want to share our secret identities, even with each other. So why am I even looking? Going against her wishes won't do me any favours, it's pointless. And yet he still wondered if perhaps... I'll see her tonight, we can talk then instead of this speculation. I know now that she likes me back. With that decided he tried to pay more attention to the class and take proper notes without the constant daydreaming that he often succumbed to in regards to thinking about his dear ladybug.

Suddenly the class jumped at a familiar tune emanating from Alya's phone. With that tune it could only mean one thing, an Akuma. Alya had long since set the Ladyblog to alert her (via the phone of course) of any Akuma attacks. Different ringtones gave her an idea of how far away the attack was. This one was close. This one was Superman close. {1}

Fourteen pairs of eyes turned to stare at her as she grabbed her phone and started to tap away. "The Place des Vosges, and it looks like it is based off a-" but before she could finish an ear splitting howl shook the windows, "-wolf" Alya finished with a flinch. A scraping of chairs against the floor as everyone stood up at once.

"I need to call home!"

"My parents bakery is near there!"

"I simply can not be in danger! This is too close for moi! Sabina we are leaving!"

"W-what? Oh but my Dad... I mean yes, coming."

"A wolf! Cool!"

"I'm out too. Won't be able to concentrate with this level of volume it exudes.."

"I wonder if I can draw it..."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir will defeat it in no time!"

"Alya, don't you dare..."

The classroom emptied out swiftly with everyone going in different directions. Alya of course was ignoring Nino's warning and was running promptly towards the Akuma.

"Ahhh! That woman will be the end of me I swear!" Nino seeing what direction she was heading threw his hands up in the air in despair and chased after her. _If I can't stop her I might as well join her so I can at least pull her out of harms way.._

Alya already had her phone out recording as she ran. She saw Nino behind her but paid him no heed as what was ahead could be the real treasure. She had seen the subtle changes in her favourite hero duo. After all who but her had spent the most time filming them, interviewing them and then reviewing the videos she and others had posted. The worry in Ladybugs eyes each time she glanced at her partner told a story in itself. Matching that with the timing of this change: Valentines day. Chat's body-language since then had been withdrawn, filled with hurt. Alya knew, she just knew one of them had been hit by Dark Cupid's arrow. It also seemed as if which ever one of them was hit couldn't remember what happened. Strange but maybe their powers interacted with the Akuma's somehow. She had wanted to help them in any way possible which is why she had created the page on her blog dedicated to that day and then proceeded to spread the word like no tomorrow. Sure Ladybug or Chat Noir couldn't remember properly and were hurting because of it but the rest of Paris did remember and as their number one fan it was her duty to help them! Now to see if the plan worked, Alya constantly looked around and listened out for the telltale sound of the duo. A yo-yo whizzing past to grab hold of something for Ladybug's entrance or the quieter thud of Chat Noir's extendable baton as he too leapt across Paris.

As Alya ran around a corner she got an unobstructed view of the Akuma. If you looked at him section by section you could probably spot and name the different breeds of dog that had inspired this monstrosity.

The ears, thin and upward pointed were that of a Dobermann Pincher. The eyes, ice blue and piercing could admittedly be from many a type of dog or wolf. Thick fur ranging from shades of brown to black could be of a German Shepherd. His hands, or rather paws weren't from any dog she knew, they were more fantasy like; beastly from out of a horror film thick talons on the end of each finger. His clothing was almost aimed to show off his muscles. A dark tank top and ripped jeans.

Intimidating was the right word for this. Alya prayed that her heroes had their a-game on them as otherwise... No, not otherwise, they will win! They always do! Yet she still flinched at the howl the Akuma let rip. It was loud from back at the school but this close...!

Nino, knowing what Alya was like had grabbed her in a hug from behind. A gentle reminder to not rush further into the danger while at the same time unobstructing so he wouldn't get a hit later for ruining her video. At the howl his hug tightened somewhat and Alya patted the arm she could reach with her spare arm for comfort (him or her it was uncertain).

"Meouch! I heard you the first time." Chat Noir walked casually into the park from behind Alya and Nino. At his entrance Nino released the hold somewhat. They were safe now that at least one hero was there.

"Chat Noir! Its about time you showed up, and Ladybug too." the Akuma grinned ferociously as the heroine joined her partner. The duo looked at each other for a minute conveying their confidence in their teamwork. "I am THE HOUND-DOG and YOU are MY PREY!" he licked his lips and pulled out a whistle. He blew it. No sound came out but soon the park was filled with growls as a pack of dogs came out of hidden places. It was a dog whistle. "Now hand over your MIRACULOUS!"

Ladybug's eyes widened, she wasn't that much of a dog person. Yet when she looked at her partner she saw a familiar smirk and a twinkle in his eyes, "Chat no!" _I sense a pun on its way_ she sighed all the while secretly looking forward to what was coming.

The dogs all paused in confusement, their prey shouldn't react like this.

"Chat yes!" He twirled his baton before holding it like a mike.

 _"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

 _Cryin' all the time_

 _You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

 _Cryin' all the time_

 _Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine!"_

Ladybug smiled as she recognised the famous Elvis song, her Chat was back. She was still laughing when she realised that he was no longer by her side. Still humming the famous tune, he was now in the middle of the dog pack jumping fearlessly from the back of one big dog to the next. As it was clear that he had it all under control and had energy to spare Ladybug hung back with Alya and Nino.

"Er, aren't you gonna like, fight?" Nino looked at Ladybug curiously.

"It looks to me as if I might get in the way for once. He has so much energy to burn. To be honest I'm glad. Chat has been looking... not himself lately. I think he needs this."

The trio continued to watch Chat get closer and closer to the flabbergasted Hound-dog who couldn't do much at all against Chat and his boundless energy. He was practically running circles around him, the dogs could only chase their tails in trying to get him.

"OK, enough playing around I think," Ladybug giggled, "LUCKY CHARM!" she threw her yo-yo into the air, watching as millions of magical ladybugs surrounded it turning it into the lucky weapon of the day. She held out her hand for a bright colourful bouncy ball to land on her hand. Suddenly she had the attention of the entire pack of dogs. This too made the Hound-dog turn away from Chat Noir to stare at her as she raised the ball up in the air and threw it in a random direction.

Chat used this perfect distraction to jump onto the back of the Akuma. They wrestled for a bit as Chat tried to get his hands on the dog whistle. As soon as he had it he used his claws to snap the string it was on to get it away from the Hound-dog's neck. Prize in his hand he bounced away back to his lady who had by now thrown the ball at least 8 times by now. Those dogs were quick at the game of fetch. When he was close to Ladybug he swooped down into an elaborate bow holding out the dog whistle, "My Lady."

She giggled at his old theatrics, yep the old Chat was back. She placed the whistle on the floor and stamped her foot on it to release the dark butterfly. "No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" she yelled as she caught it in her yo-yo to purify it. "Gotcher! Bye bye little butterfly" They watched the now white butterfly flutter off for a moment before she bent to retrieve the ball one last time, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she threw the ball into the air, it turned into millions of little ladybugs which whizzed across the park healing all.

"Pound it!"

Almost buzzing at the thought of an interview Alya strode forward. She touched her phone a few times to turn the video off in order to start the next one. _Will save time later on with editing_.. But she immediately regretted it as she missed filming a perfect moment for Paris's powerful couple (yes they hadn't ever admitted it but the attraction between the two was plain to see for all). Still in the throws of adrenaline and pure happiness Chat had forgotten that he had still yet to ask Ladybug out and grabbed her by the waist and swung around. Ladybug didn't see anything by it and just giggled. "I'm glad my Kitty is back!"

Chat pulled her in and whispered into her ear, "I'll always be your kitty..."

Was it the hug? The purr, deep and rumbling? Or purhaps the serious tone, so rarely heard in his voice, that started her stammer? "W-what? Er I-I gotta.. two s-spots you know?" Ladybug backed away a step before running off with a shout of "Bug out!" as a goodbye.

Chat took one step towards her receding figure before sighing, ears drooping. "Woof woof!" Looking down he saw that one of the dogs had come over to cheer him up. It was a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. The small dog looked up at him with soulful eyes before placing a paw on his leg. _OK now that is cute!_

"She's a beautie isn't she?" the middle aged man looked up from the midst of the pack of dogs. Now that he was back to normal he was sort of average looking. Tall and muscular with a healthy tan. Short brown hair blown messy by the wind. "The name's Bella and mine is Kyle. Bella's what I'd call a companion. All dogs can be trained for a certain task but if they are more suited to it personality wise then they will lean quicker, better and be all the happier for it. This one here, he pointed out (then promptly picked up the lil dog for a proper viewing) a Bichon Frisé which had more of a curly look to its fur than most dogs Chat had seen, _a lil puff ball_ he thought. "He is turning out to be one of the best blind dogs I've trained. Strings may need to be extra long for him to turn the lights on or off but he has such the personality to help others that it doesn't matter. And Butch! Butch is a fab sheep dog in the making! Butch Heel!" he commanded and a border terrier was suddenly there as if that was where he had been all along.

Chat grinned as he stroked Bella. The man was so passionate about his dogs! "You're so full of love for the dogs you train, how'd a man like you get Akumatised?"

The poor man almost deflated with his sorrow. "It was silly really..."

 _It usually is.. Strange how its the small things that can set one off..._ Chat, Alya and Nino all thought pretty much the same or similar thing.

"Go on," Alya encouraged.

"Well there are plenty of other parks in Paris, but this is the one I usually come to to train my dogs. Its not just their personalities that help, a familiar place relaxes them enough to help too."

"Makes sense," Nino nodded.

"But then that stuck up, spoilt..!" he began to shake with rage and was suddenly surrounded by dogs again. Looking at the ones closest you could almost categorise those ones into the 'companion' type, even Bella left Chat to comfort her master.

 _Sigh, who do we know who matches this description and causes most of the Akuma's?_ Chat thought.

"She had gone for a walk here a day or so ago and stepped in some dog mess that hadn't been cleared up. I hear she went straight onto her phone to her dad and got him to ban all dogs from the park." the man continued with a sigh.

 _Knew it!_ was the internal joint reaction from the listening trio.

"Yes, it should have been cleared up, I agree with that. But a blanket ban on all dogs?! The irresponsible ones are few and far between. This just made me so.. so... agh!" his action of throwing up his hands worked better than any words he could come up with.

"Don't worry, we know that feeling all too well." Chat walked carefully through the pack to place a hand on the man's shoulder in solidarity. "Luckily you've had someone listening whose alter ego can help lift this injustice." he took his time to enjoy the shocked looks on their faces, _nope, not me_... "Alya Césaire runs a blog and is a skilled reporter in the making!" he gestured grandly at the shocked teen.

"Of course!" she quickly threw off her daze, "here's my card, message me when you've time and I'll do an article and start a Campaign about the park." She had had them printed only the week before. With one goal in mind: more stories for her Ladyblog!

He took it with a smile, "Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that!" He whistled to his dogs, "Come on you lot I think its time we headed home."

They watched the group of dogs (and their master) leave for a moment in silence before Chat Noir decided to be the responsible one as he gave Nino and Alya a pointed look, "Don't you two have school?"

"Oh er yes but can't I..." Alya looked as if she was about to ask Chat for an interview.

"No you can't 'just'" Nino cut her off, "Chat Noir is right you know. School. Lets go back."

Chat smirked at the departing couple, Alya practically being dragged away whilst giving the hero looks that read 'interview later please'. The loud ringing of the school bell got him back to his senses and he leapt up high to a rooftop to start his dash back.

* * *

All throughout the next lesson Adrien had kept sighing. His head was most definitely in the clouds. He kept daydreaming about Ladybug. Their future together. Possibly revealing who he was in a grand romantic gesture. Showering her in flowers and gifts galore to both her and her civilian self (if she reveals it).

His teacher had given him a few looks and had made a point of asking Adrien a number of questions throughout the class. All of which he got spot on. He may be daydreaming but he was an Agreste so he couldn't afford to completely slack off.

The bell rang jolting him out of his latest fantasy. Nino gave his friend an arm-hug and said, "Good luck man, heres hoping your guard doesn't lower like it has throughout this lesson. You seem seriously outta sorts man!"

"What? Oh fencing?" _Oh no don't let Nino realise that I forgot about fencing_... "Naa I'm sure the adrenaline will kick in and I'll properly focus." Adrien grinned suddenly thinking up a pun, "Otherwise D'Argencourt will stick it to me" referencing his fencing instructor. Adrien packed his bag in a hurry and stood up to make his way to his locker so he could get ready. He must not be late to fencing.

But late he was as when he got to the locker room, all the other club members had already changed and entered the gym.

Upon opening his locker the mere thought of his lateness flew out of his mind. For there was a small red creature sitting on his change of clothes as if it were a pillow and nibbling on a cookie. (Where the bag of cookies came from he would ponder on later for there was no note with them) Whilst the creature was lost in thought (probably at the taste of the cookie, it did look like it was enjoying it) Adrien took the time to look at his guest. Roughly the same size as Plagg yet the red colour and three large spots on its face made it definitely Ladybug's kwami. She opened her eyes and he could see how big, expressive and oh so very blue they were.

"Hello Chat Noir." She let loose the bombshell that was knowing who he was.

"TIKKI!" Plagg came flying out of his hiding place to tackle-hug his partner who he had not seen in decades, if not centuries.

"Well I guess the cat's outta the bag haha." Adrien pulled an ear nervously.

"Not quite," Tikki set aside the cookie, "Ladybug does not know."

"Oh." Adrien wasn't sure if he should be glad or not.

"And as you are probably wondering: I did block out Ladybug's memories from the 14th."

He had been wondering about that but now the only follow up question could be: "Why?"

"You are young. Both of you. Too young." Tikki shook her head.

"What's that got to do with it?!"

"It's the amount of experience of life. You need to live a little more."

"Wait what?"

"Take yourself for example. Rich, you have travelled much of the world, admittedly for modelling but still a good experience. You've had all the things money could buy you but only since starting school have you attained the things that money could not buy. Friends. And yet your wall is still up isn't it? Chat Noir isn't your mask. This is." She flew up to gently boop his nose before settling back down, "And how is your independence and freedom? Still forced to take the limo everywhere? Do you know any life skills? How to cook for instance. Or is it all done by a chef?

Ladybug is at the other end of the spectrum. Friends, independence, love and an increasing skill set. But she too must grow. No, I'm not saying how" She gave him a pointed look.

"But what should I do? My feelings won't go away and now that I know that she has feelings, strong feelings for me.." Adrien sighed despondently.

"Time." Tikki simply said. "I'm glad your feelings won't go away. Have patience. Time is needed more for Ladybug. The ways of the heart should not be discovered through magic. It should be a journey of discovery."

"But I have discovered it through magic. There's no harm right?"

Plagg felt the urge to chime in at that, "Kid your heart was well and truly clear on your love for Ladybug months ago. Only the bug can't tell!" Laughter spilled out of him, Tikki shared a smile with her other half; for yes, they both knew of the love square their chosens had gotten themselves twisted in.

"Plagg is right. Your heart is known. It's Ladybug who needs to discover her own heart. As for the harm: the 'what if?' question is a dangerous one. Best not to risk that endless spiral. At least you can travel it together by being there for her. As for you: Open yourself up in your civilian life. Let people in." Tikki finished her cookie watching Adrien process all she had said. He was truly lost in thought.

Plagg and Tikki cuddled and talked quietly to each other in the corner of the locker. They had each missed the other.

Tikki slowly ended the hug. It was time for her to go she sensed.

"Enjoy the cookies." She said before whizzing down the corridor and out of sight.

Adrien checked the time. He may have been late before but now it was hardly worth going. He picked up the bag of cookies and his other stuff and headed outside. One transformation away and he was on the Eiffel Tower. "Claws in." He didn't want to be alone in his thoughts and as annoying as Plagg could be sometimes, they were partners.

Before Plagg could say anything he quickly dug out a piece of cheese for the kwami and they enjoyed their respective snacks together. The cookies tasted homemade. Not that they were bad or imperfect but he could somehow taste the love that went into them. _I wonder who they're from... no note was left._

"Do you agree with her?" Adrien broke the silence.

There was no need to ask who 'her' referred to. "Kid we all have different strengths. Tikki is good at sensing things and even better with logic. Her logic makes sense doesn't it? A lot of truth too. She could sense your wall you built around yourself and she's not your partner, I am."

"But what can I do about it?"

"Same thing Tikki suggested for Ladybug applies to you too. Time." There was a long pause before Plagg realised that he might need to say more: "You know your heart in who you like. But you should mend it before all else."

"Mend it?" Adrien was puzzled. He wasn't hurt or anything.

"All those years of loneliness. Just doing what you're told, following your father's orders to a T. And speaking of your father, how much attention does he pay you? How many tournaments has he watched? The conversation at dinner time, when he is actually there that is. How much do you talk about your Mum?"

Adrien clutched his chest. It felt too tight all of a sudden as all the truths that he had been hiding behind his wall, which was indeed there, all came to the surface at once.

Plagg headbutted Adrien's hand (which was still on his chest) until he could get between and become a barrier between heart and outside world. Adrien started to stroke the kwami automatically and Plagg comfortably purred. "Time kid. That's all you need."

* * *

Alya was in her room typing away on her computer when she heard a consistent tapping sound. She was on the top floor so assumed it to be a trapped bee at first until *It's midnight! Can't be a bee!* She got up to investigate and promptly got a huge shock: Chat Noir was using his tail to tap on her window! Chat Noir, at her window!

She opened the window sharpish and let loose a million questions (or so it felt), the opportunity for an interview was too great to pass up. "OMG how do you know where I live?! Do we go to the same school? Are we the same age? How old are you? How old is Ladybug? How close are you two? Do you know her identity? Did you or Ladybug get hit by an arrow? Did my blog help? I guessed one of you couldn't remember the events of that day. Do you know why that is? Do you get affected by akumas in different ways than us civilians? How do your powers work? How did you get them? How does your tail work, it looks like a leather belt but can you use and control it like an extra limb? Will we see an end to Hawkmoth? What are your plans for the future? What are you doing here? Why-"

"Some advise if you purrlease," Chat chuckled, he could tell that he wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise. He sometimes forgot just how exuberant Alya could get.

 _A hero, coming to **me** for help?! _"Come on in," Alya gestured grandly to the little space in the attic her parents had set aside for study purposes. "But we will have to be super quiet as the lil monsters are asleep just below."

Chat smirked as he suddenly swung himself through the wide open window, even doing a mid air twirl. Alya couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her _I had just told him to be Quiet!_ And yet there was not a sound when he landed.

"What? You said not to wake the twins." Chat smirked at the look on Alya's face.

"You said you needed some advice..?" Alya prompted.

"Ah.. yeah. About that can you purromice me that you won't tell anyone? Not even your closest friends like Marinette or Nino." Chat had a rarely seen serious look to him.

"Chat, young as I am I am a reporter. If you say its confidential then its confidential. As much as I would like to get some kind of deal out of this, helping a hero is part of my dream. Its the next best thing as I can't gain powers and be a hero myself."

"I know, its one of the reasons I came to you." he grinned

"Really?"

"Alya, you're not exactly quiet in your wish to help us out." His grin slowly faded as he looked contemplatively up at the moon through the window, "You're quite perspective aren't you... Yes one of us did get hit by an arrow that day."

Alya gasped at this information, it was one thing to guess and another to know, "Who?" she asked so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Ladybug." Chat looked into Alya's eyes as he said his partners name. The best way to describe Alya's reaction was simply '!' "Her er source of her powers interfered with her memories from that day and I had been feeling pretty down all week. Your blog helped, more than you know. A great friend of mine kept telling me to go read, so I did." He went back to staring at the moon as if contemplating what to say next.

"Was it the things she said whilst under Dark Cupid's power that got you so down?"

Startled Chat had to think fast, _She really is perspective!_ "What? No, I had failed and my failure hit me hard."

"Failed? How?"

"I'm meant to be there for her. To protect her. And she got shot right there in front of me! I should have done something! Shielded her at the very least!" He wasn't lying at least, though not the true reason for the past week of course, "Sure no one has ever told me that I had to protect her but without ladybug how will Paris be protected? I can't heal or purify, only she can. I must protect her and I failed that day..." Chat sighed heavily, ears drooped and his tail thrashed wildly as he thought of a world without Ladybug. Without his light.

Alya's heart went out to the hero before her, "How can I help?"

"My er behaviour this week hasn't been the best and I want to make it up to her. I want to do something for her. You know a lot about Ladybug, though not as much as me of course! And well you know what they say on a woman intuition with gifts." Chat grinned cheekily at the reporter before hastily backtracking, "But as a friend. Even if I did want to she is the type to run off if someone was to romance her. I want her to know that her best friend is well and truly back."

 _Hmm nice try but anyone can see that love for her pours out of you 24/7._ "I'll see what I can come up with. Do you have a number I can contact you on?"

"Nice try Alya but no, you'll only ask for constant interviews. I follow the LadyBlog so post something on there I guess?" Chat shrugged. He hadn't really thought this through.

"I'll do my best." Alya was happy to be relied upon and her head started to spin with ideas, but of course no obvious romance. _Shame_.

* * *

It only took two days before a new page popped up on the LadyBlog. _She works fast!_ Adrien thought as he opened the link.

* * *

So a lot of people are still talking about Valentines Day. Its really no surprise since with Dark Cupid patrolling the skies a lot of carefully planned romance was ruined. Valantines sadly is a once per year deal. Or is it? Ladies and Gentlemen I bring to you a tradition hailing from the east called 'White Day'.

Valentines day is typically observed by girls and women presenting chocolate gifts (either store-bought or handmade), usually to boys or men, as an expression of love, courtesy, or social obligation.

On White Day, the reverse happens: men who received a gift, whether of love, courtesy or social obligation on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favour by giving gifts. As the name suggests the gifts all usually have the running theme of being white.

White Day was first celebrated in 1978 in Japan. It was started by the National Confectionery Industry Association as an "answer day" to Valentine's Day on the grounds that men should pay back the women who gave them chocolate and other gifts on Valentine's Day. Yes it was also a marketing scheme but if it works it works. It was so popular that eventually, this practice spread to the neighbouring East Asian countries of South Korea, China, Taiwan and Vietnam.

I say lets spread it to the west! Paris we have until March 14th to create (and buy) as much white themed gifts for our loved ones.

* * *

Adrien was impressed. Alya had done her research well and had included around the edge of her article pictures of all kind of ideas of gifts.

White flowers like orchids, lily and daisy.

Decorative white cakes, pastries and chocolate.

Jewellery. Candles. And more

If she didn't have her heart set on becoming a reporter then theres plenty of options for her. Like marketing. _Sales of all things white are bound to boost thanks to this._ Adrien ruefully thought.

He sat back, closed his eyes and grinned. White day indeed. Ladybug was going to find herself showered with gifts. Yes they will be white, oh so pun-fully white. If there was one thing he had noticed about his Lady it was that she liked his jokes more than she let on.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

{1} _She would of course use theme tunes from classic superheroes._ I had to mention this in author notes as mentioning it at the time could potentially detract from the serious fast paced moment.

Fin

Phew what a journey this has been! First of all I am so so so sorry about the humongous wait for this chapter. I hope I've made it a worth while wait. A lot has happened in my life. It took my muse away for a while but I was always determined to finish this. I struggled on so many aspects on this story. I thought I had a clear idea but then somehow my brain goes "I think this needs an akuma" So Chapter 3 had me looking for inspiration for one. Then with this chapter (I always knew I'll have a dog themed akuma here) I had been reading so much fan fic that looking at mine I just felt like I should use more descriptive language so I tried to improve improve improve. I want to be able to write fan fic where someone not from the fandom can pop in and still be able to visualise whats happening and the dynamics of the characters.

I think I have learnt a lot from writing this fic. It may be a while before my next story as I think I will need to do better planning first. I have a bunch of plot bunnies hopping around and not just in this fandom

Special thank you to Touston who beta read this and gave it high praise to boot. Thanks for taking the time to read it x

Reviews:

 **Ugly-Duckling123:** YES thank you! This means I did the akuma just right as it was to show my annoyance at people *cough* my parents *cough* who think I'm too old (female 25) for shows like Miraculous Ladybug, mlp, and well all the other countless anime I watch and love. Seriously its more than enough reason for Hawkmoth to send a butterfly our way... Thanks for your review xx

 **pinksakura271:** Thank you so much! haha Remember Sabina already did that for you ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

 **sailorlyoko4life:** I'm glad you liked the MLP inspired akuma. I wonder if you (or anyone else) will be able to tell which book character inspired this akuma..

* * *

This may be the end of this story but please review and let me know what you thought! I'll do my best to reply to you all xx

 ***edit*** This really is the end of this story. I know a lot of you have reviewed to ask for more however I only planned to write 4 chapters.

It was all about revealing both of their feelings (yes we already know they like each other. Love square is infamous). Marinette has a crush on Adrien, which isn't true love in my book. She's gone on his looks and the kindness of the umbrella at the beginning of the friendship. What she has with Chat is real but she pushes him away too much because of Adrien. So she needs to grow up in maturity a bit. And if Adrien opens up a bit(or a lot) more then Marinette will see what an awesome guy he is anyway so win win :) _This was all just my opinion so yeah.._

You can look forward to different stories from me in the future though ;) I believe my writing has improved thanks to this. I just need to drastically improve my planning haha


End file.
